The White House
by ShadoutCarver
Summary: Title: The White HouseAuthor: ShadoutCarverVerse: TV verse salted with a smidge of book Summary: The White House is having serious and spooky problems but there is only one wizard in the world who advertises openly.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The White House  
Author: ShadoutCarver  
Verse: TV verse salted with a smidge of book  
Disclaimer: Dresden Files belongs to Jim Butcher and Scifi Channel who threw it away so :p Summary: The White House is having serious and spooky problems but there is only one Wizard in the world that advertises openly...

So there I sat, feet up, with a bag of frozen peas on my left foot when the Secret Service barged into my apartment. I was lucky I hadn't broken my foot when I dropped that wooden crate on it.

The two men came in through the office storefront. They were dressed in identical decent suits and identical fashionable dark glasses. They wore identical frowns. They frowned at my foot.

"Who are you guys, the men in black?"

Their frowns didn't change.

"Harry Dresden?" one of them asked, dubiously.

"That's me." I said, with as much dignity as I could muster. I took the frozen peas off my foot and stood gingerly. They showed me their I.D.s. Agents Bennet and Sanchez of the United States Secret Service. What on earth?

"How can I help you gentlemen?" I asked, as I limped into the kitchen to return the bag of peas to the freezer.

"An agent here in the Chicago office sent me your ad a while back, as a joke." Agent Bennet began.

This was a good start.

"I kept it. Which is a good thing, because the President of the United States needs you."

I gaped at them. They didn't look like they were joking.

"There is a problem in the White House, Mr. Dresden." Agent Sanchez said. "A problem that cannot become public."

"I assure you gentlemen. I know how to keep my mouth shut. Client confidentiality is vital to my business." I told them.

I wondered why the High Council wasn't involved if something spooky was going on in the White House. But then, no one would know to call them.

"What can you tell me about the problem?" I asked them.

They looked at each other. Agent Bennet spoke.

"I can't tell you everything here. You have to wait until we reach DC. I can tell you that somehow, someone is reaching into the White House and damaging things, moving things and making small objects disappear."

I got the impression he wanted to say more. He looked at his hands.

Agent Sanchez spoke up. "We aren't on the President's protection detail. We're on his daughter's. She's in the hospital, Mr. Dresden, under an assumed name. Whoever or whatever has been causing the problems has somehow gotten to her. There have been ransom demands."

Both agents were silent for a while before Agent Bennet spoke up again.

"We haven't told the President or the First lady we're trying to hire you. The White House staff took up a collection. We can pay you ourselves."

"Which one?" I asked the President had two daughters, one eight and the other 13. He also had two sons aged 10 and 16.

"Chrissy" said Agent Bennet.

The youngest.

Damn.

He pulled out an airline ticket.

"We're booked on the next flight to National."

I got really nervous. "Uh . . . guys? I don't think that's a good idea. Wizards have bad effects on electronics. I'll have to drive."

They both frowned at me.

"We don't have that kind of time, Mr. Dresden. Pack what you need. We have to get going."

Oh boy.

I asked them to wait while I packed. I grabbed a duffle and started. A few clothes, an extra drumstick, then, I went to the lab. I keep a getaway bag of wizarding supplies in there, just in case I need to make a trip for a case. Bob, my rather irritating ghost, kept bugging me to take him.

"I know, Bob, I know, I'm going to need you on this one."

Bob seemed to deflate a bit when I agreed so easily.

"Well... glad to hear it." he said rather weakly.

"Come on, get in your skull. How I'm going to explain that to security I don't know. Maybe I should just check the bag."

"Harry Dresden don't you dare put me in checked luggage!" Bob nearly bellowed.

"Alright, alright, get in your skull, Bob, lets not alert the world, ok?"

Bob disappeared through an eye socket of his skull. I put him gently into my duffle and padded him with my clothes. I grabbed my hockey stick and joined the agents. They frowned at the hockey stick.

"What is that?" Agent Bennet asked.

"It's a hockey stick." They both glared at me.

"I'm going to need it, its my staff."

Agent Sanchez snorted. "I thought wizards used wands."

I pulled the drumstick from my jacket and waved it around.

Both agents sighed.

"Let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.

We arrived in DC in my battered old jeep.

The agents finally changed their minds about flying when the engines and all the lights shut down just after our plane had reached position and powered up for takeoff. It had to be towed back to the concourse.

I would have thought they might have gotten the hint in the security line, when the x-ray machines and metal detectors in our line and to either side of us stopped working. That happened when one of the TSA inspectors found Bob. All the TSA agents were scowling at me and they wanted to confiscate Bob. I was just glad Bob hadn't emerged to voice his outrage.

However, even when the metal detectors sparked and the x-ray machines groaned to a halt, to the accompaniment of loud groans and curses from the lines behind us, Agents Bennet and Sanchez still wanted to press on. They produced their I.D.s and a letter from their director claiming national security was at stake.

Which is how I wound up killing a plane. (Please don't tell the airline)

We drove straight to the hospital. Agent Bennet took up the driving once we reached the city and got off the frenzied beltway.

They made me leave my hockey stick in the car, but I did manage to pull Bob out of my pack and carry him in his protective bag. The agents stared at me, frowning again.

"Look, you guys hired me to help. I can't do that if you don't let me bring any of my tools." I stared at them, then grabbed my hockey stick out of the car as well.

Agent Bennet and Agent Sanchez both sighed. Gee, they had been doing that a lot.

We headed into the hospital and up to a large private room.

It didn't even resemble a hospital room. It was more like a luxury hotel suite. Chrissy lay in a large sumptuous bed. She was almost as white as the sheets she was lying in. I was rather surprised to see an extraordinarily large Great Dane lying next to her with it's head lying next to hers. Two other Secret Service agents nodded to us as we entered.

"This is Chrissy and Pepper." Agent Sanchez said.

Pepper. One of the four First Dogs. The first family had two Chihuahuas and two Great Danes. During the elections the commentators had gushed over how presidential Tad Spencer looked with his two Great Danes next to him.

"And these are agents Duff and Lee." I nodded to the woman and the young Asian man. They both looked a bit like agents Bennet and Sanchez with the same suits and dark glasses. How could they see with those things on?

I approached the pale girl lying insensate on the bed. Pepper raised her huge head and sniffed at me then, having decided I passed muster, with a soft whimper lay her head back down on the bed to contemplate the girl.

I passed my hand over the girls face, using it to sense any magical power being used, or charms or wards set on her. I could feel her inside. I could feel her trying to get out Her mind cried out for Pepper and the dog licked her hand. The girl calmed. Pepper flipped Chrissy's hand into the 'pet dog' position and settled back down. I felt Chrissy calm more. I couldn't tell enough. I needed help.

I took Bob's skull out of it's bag and settled it on the bedside table.

The agents all jumped and pulled their weapons at Bob as he emerged in a dance of smoke and sparks.

"Don't shoot!" I stood between them. " the bullets will just go through him into Chrissy or Pepper! He can't harm her. He can't even touch her. He can't touch anything, he's a ghost."

They lowered their weapons but held them ready.

"Secret Service agents, meet my friend Bob. Bob, Secret Service agents Bennet, Sanchez, Duff and Lee." I said, gesturing at each.

Bob smiled innocently. I'm not sure how he ever pulls that off. "Pleased to meet you." He said, ogling agent Duff. She blinked. Bob's smile widened.

I heard a low, deep, growl rumbling from somewhere in the center of the earth. Pepper was not happy with Bob's sudden appearance.

Agent Lee moved to the other side of the bed and knelt behind the dog, murmuring soothingly in her ear. The dog calmed and resumed her vigil over Chrissy.

"Thank you, Sir." Bob said to agent Lee who nodded. Bob never calls me Sir.

My ghost approached Chrissy's pale form. He held his hand over her, running it over her face briefly before gently sliding it into her forehead. His eyes closed in concentration. Pepper did not look happy. Neither did the agents.

Abruptly the door opened, followed closely by a high pitched scream.

Another Great Dane growled and launched himself from the door towards Bob. He wound up standing in Bob with his paws on the bed. He looked around in doggy confusion.

The First Lady was staring in horror at her youngest. Then at Bob who still had his hand deep into her forehead. Both Danes left the bedside to nuzzle her armpits. The First Lady was not tall. Both dogs sat down beside her, postures upright and alert. They looked like regal statues. A man entered the room. At 6'5" the President of the United States towered over his wife. He carried two Chihuahuas in his pockets. They didn't look happy either.

It hit me suddenly as I watched the pair. The Danes belonged to the First Lady. The Chihuahuas to the President. They must switch them at every photo op. I laughed into the tense silence. Everyone frowned at me. Even the dogs.

Bob pulled his hand slowly out of Chrissy's forehead and turned to the First Lady.

"Forgive me, Milady." He said, standing straight with his arms at his sides. "I meant no harm to the child. I was trying to determine what's been done to her." He looked at me. "And please forgive my associate, he hasn't been civilized yet." I glared at him. I thought about sticking my tongue out at him but decided against it.

The lethal look on the First Lady's face turned more inquisitive.

"Who are you?" She asked. "WHAT are you? What's been done to my baby?"

Bob looked at me. I nodded and said to the First Lady "My name is Harry Dresden, this is my friend Bob. He's a ghost. What did you find out, Bob?"

"The child has been cursed. She is still here inside her mind. Whoever did this is a powerful sorcerer. A master of black magic. But he has not given her nightmares. She is little afraid now, but calmer with the presence of the dog." Bob looked at Pepper.

The first Lady gave a soft command and Pepper returned to lying on the bed beside Chrissy and flipping the girls hand back up.

"How did you get here, Mr. Dresden? What are you?" The President spoke up at last. He was staring at me in a not completely furious way.

"I'm a wizard." I told him cheerfully. I heard agent Bennet clear his throat. "We hired him, Mr. President." The president turned to look at agent Bennet. I felt relieved.

"You hired ... a wizard." The President didn't sound thrilled.

"I'm also a licensed private investigator." I said. "I have experience in cases like this, sir, you won't find anyone else with my kind of experience." I told him. Because they hide from normals like you, I didn't add. "I understand there was a ransom demand?" I asked.

The First Lady sized me up.

"It was Chrissy. Chrissy was like this for a day, when she suddenly sat up and said 'Get the Book of Thera from the Library of Congress' that was it."

Bob's face paled, and horror twisted it. His jaw worked for a while before he said weakly "It's in the Library of Congress? That can't be... it can't be."

I spoke for everyone there when I asked "What is it, Bob? I've never heard of it."

He nodded to me. "Yes, I made sure of that! Very few people know about it. It is the death penalty for a practitioner just to seek to know it's location. It is the High Council's most closely guarded secret."

I stared at Bob trying to shush him. "Bob, there are civilians..."

Bob snorted. "If they take the Book out of it's current hiding place they will learn all about the High Council. They will meet every member, and their wardens. Harry, we have to stop this sorcerer, or the entire First Family might be disappeared by the High Council."

He was right, I looked at everyone in the room. Their expressions varied from extreme caution and fury from the agents holding their weapons on Bob again; to almost humorous skepticism on the face of the President. 'And his little dogs too' I thought. The First Lady stared at Bob speculatively.

"It isn't really a book." Bob continued, "it's more of a medium sized bronze chest filled with scrolls. It is believed to have been written by a Minoan Sorcerer. His name has been forgotten on purpose. He was a necromancer, the most powerful wizard who ever walked the earth."

I frowned at Bob. "What are you talking about, you never taught me about any of this."

He snorted at me. "Of course not, only High Council wizards know anything at all about the Theran Necromancer." I could hear the capital letters in his voice. "There was no High Council in those days, of course, but two dozen wizards did gather to defeat him. They traveled from as far as the British Isles and Norway, from central Africa, from China, India, Persia and all points in between. It took that many wizards to defeat him."

"Did they bind him to his skull?" I asked. Bob smiled briefly.

"No, Dresden. To the book."

I shuddered in terror. No wonder it cost a wizard his or her life to seek this book.

"The power released by his death curse caused the island to explode. The Minoan civilization was destroyed - and may have been the basis of the story of Atlantis. Only one of the wizards survived. He took the Book back to India with him. It has been owned by powerful normals until the council lost track of it during the Black Death. The Brotherhood the surviving wizard formed to guard the book from falling into wizard hands may be one of the precursors to the High Council.

The President was frowning. "But the explosion of Thera was something like three and a half thousand years ago."

"Yes." Bob said. "And I'd love to know how The Book wound up in the Library of Congress."

The First Lady looked pensive. "Hitler was into the occult, wasn't he? Perhaps the army took it from the wreckage of Germany after World War II."

The President grinned. "Like Raiders of the Lost Ark? Stuck in a warehouse with thousands of identical wooden crates?"

I shuddered. "Bob, is there any way you can try to locate this guy from his connection with Chrissy?"

Bob turned back to the unconscious girl. "I won't hurt her." he said to the vigilant dog and he slipped his hand gently into her chest. He whirled suddenly, looking toward me in a blind panic.

"HARRY!" It was the sound of despair. "GET OUT, GET EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Several Secret Service agents hustled the President out the door. The others drew their pistols. The First Lady screamed and bolted through Bob to take her daughter in her arms. Pepper and Smoke scrambled to stand beside her. I had just managed to grab Bob's skull when we were elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Agents Sanchez and Bennet whirled around, their eyes wide. The First Lady yelped and the dogs stood and growled. We seemed to be in a large basement of some sort. I felt power. A huge column of strong magical energy turned Agent Bennet into a pile of ash. I whirled with my hockey stick at the ready and intercepted the next attack, a bolt of energy aimed at Agent Sanchez.

The energy from my hockey stick locked with that of our attacker. My concentration was almost shattered when I saw an old wizened dark skinned woman wearing colorful African garb. She gave me a grandmotherly smile and increased the power behind her attack. I nearly lost consciousness as I was bowled into Agent Sanchez.

I saw the old sorceress turn her eerily loving grandmotherly smile towards Chrissy. She waved her hand and the child woke, looking about her in confusion. The old woman raised her intricately carved wooden staff and began an incantation.

The First Lady put her daughter down and knelt by her.

"Not my daughter you old murdering witch!" she snarled, sounding remarkably like one of her Danes. "Attack." she hissed in a menacing whisper.

The dogs moved. They were lightning fast. The old woman had no chance. Pepper took the staff, grabbing in in her jaws and snapping it in two. Smoke took the woman down. She extended her arm at the First Lady and began to growl.

I reached inside my jacket and pulled out my wand. I wasn't fast enough though. I was nearly deafened as agent Sanchez's gun roared right above my head. Three shots. Right between the old woman's eyes.

Chrissy screamed and the First Lady hugged her close, shielding her from the body.

Agent Sanchez kept his weapon out, looking around suspiciously.

"Where are we?" he asked me.

I reached out, looking around myself and trying to to sense any more magical energy. I felt nothing. I reached down to pick up Bob's skull where it had rolled when I was thrown.

"You ok Bob?" He emerged from his skull, causing the First Lady to jump and Chrissy to shriek. Bob looked a bit mussed and miffed.

"I am quite alright Dresden, in spite of your attempts to destroy me." He looked at Chrissy. I'm sorry I frightened you, young lady. I did not mean to. My name is Bob. I'm a ghost." He smiled at the girl, who smiled tentatively back "Give me five." He said, holding out his hand to her. She took a swat at it and her hand passed right through his. She giggled. The First Lady smiled. The dogs stood alertly. Chrissy grabbed Pepper around the neck and squeezed. The Great Dane seemed to be grinning.

"Stay here, Ma'am." Agent Sanchez told the First Lady. "Watch them." He told me. I nodded and retrieved my hockey stick. Sanchez went up to the ground floor. We heard him opening a door.

We heard another door open and close. Then a deep rich voice. "Who the fuck are you?" there was the sound of weapons cocking. Too many of them. "Where's old lady M? We heard gunshots, did you shoot someone?"

Agent Sanchez responded just as forcefully. "Federal Agent. My name is Sanchez. Put down those weapons and leave, now. This is none of your business, it is a national security matter. Now leave."

"Not until we find out about ol' lady M. What does that witch have to do with national security?"

Things sounded very tense up there, I had no idea how many intruders there were. I backed up between the First Lady and the stairway.

"You got a badge or ID Mister Federal Agent? Cause you have about ten seconds to explain yourself."

"Agent Sanchez!" The First Lady shouted loud enough to be heard upstairs. I jumped and pushed some power through my hockey stick, ready to try and be a bullet proof shield. Doing that makes me very nervous. "Bring them down here." she finished. I had a bad feeling about this. I brought up the energy shield.

Many footsteps sounded on the stairway. Agent Sanchez appeared, followed by half a dozen African-American men. They ranged in size from not much taller than the First Lady to taller than her husband. They saw the First Lady and gaped.

The shortest man, with the darkest skin I have ever seen, rapidly put his gun away, and gestured the others to do the same. They all came to attention.

"Were sorry Ma'am" the little guy said, in the deep voice we had heard from upstairs.

"That's ok, Mr..."

"Charles." the man replied. "Malik Charles." he grinned. "I was Sargent First Class Charles of the United States Army, Special Forces. Veteran of Afghanistan." He turned to his friends. "We are all Veterans of Afghanistan and Iraq, Ma'am."

"Yeah, except some of us were real military." someone commented from the back. Charles yelled back "Hush, Marine."

The First Lady laughed. Then her features turned somber. She told the assorted collection of men how we had gotten here, and the power of the old sorceress. I chimed in on occasion, to clarify the kinds of magic the woman had been using were forbidden, evil. There was muttering among them. I heard low mentions of "voodoo" and "evil witch" They didn't seem terribly skeptical.

Agent Sanchez pulled out his cell phone and jerked his head at me. "He killed my cell, do any of you have a working one? I need to call in and get Agents down here, get the First Lady and Chrissy here home before the police show up."

They laughed.

"Police, right." one of the men said.

Charles turned and started barking orders.

"Cuckoo, Dan-man: you two go get your trucks. Carrot: go get your van. You two stay, No one comes down here except me or Agent Sanchez." Everyone nodded and three men stormed up the stairs. Charles took out his cell phone and tried it.

"Not working." he said, looking at me speculatively. I shrugged. "Sorry. Try it upstairs."

"Who are you?" he asked. "And what's with the stick?"

"I am like she was," I nodded at the body of the old woman. "Not nearly as powerful or evil." I hefted the hockey stick. "And my staff is a lot plainer."

Charles snorted.

"I ain't touchin THAT one." He said and went up the stairs followed by Agent Sanchez. They argued quietly for a while then returned.

Charles spoke to the First Lady. "The van and the trucks are here, Ma'am. They not much for comfort but we can get you, your daughter and your horses there back to the White House safely. You'll be back before the other Agents get here and long before the police or the press. No one will know you've been here. Mr Federal Agent here can ride in one of the trucks, so can Gandalf the grey."

Great, another Kirmani.

"I don't like it, Ma'am." Agent Sanchez said. "It will probably cost me my job, but I think we should go with them."

The First Lady nodded.

"Thank you, Sergeant First Class Charles. Chrissy and I are very grateful for your help."

"You've helped the people of this city. You may try to keep it secret, and the press doesn't know, but we know." he replied as he took her arm and led her up the stairs preceded by Agent Sanchez and one of Charles' friends. I took up the rear behind the 'horses', Pepper and Smoke. and the last of Charles' group behind me.

We were at the White House in minutes. Surely the strangest motorcade ever to pass through those gates.

Shortly after that we were all in the Oval Office. I nearly ran out right then. Arthur Langtry, The Merlin and The Captain of the Wardens: Captain Luccio herself were standing on either side of the President. The two chihuahuas sat on his desk, sleeping.

Chrissy launched herself at her father starting into a confused babbled version of events.

I tried to back out unseen but Captain Luccio stopped me. "Stay, Wizard Dresden."

Crap.

The First Lady regaled us all with a spirited retelling of everything that had happened since we were snatched from the hospital. Chrissy chimed in with the occasional comment.

The President shook the hand of each of the small band of men who had whisked us all away from the "Ol' Lady M's" basement. Chrissy gave them each a hug before being herded out by her mother and Agent Sanchez.

The Merlin looked at me. "Get out." he said. "We are going to discuss the future of the Book of.." I was out the door before he finished.

One of the staffers asked me if I were hungry and led me to a dining room. The food was plentiful and very good. The coffee was heavenly. I suppose that should not have surprised me, this being the White House. Still, I had expected the usual dreck one gets in a cafeteria.

The staffer returned for me after almost an hour.

Malik Charles and his band were just swaggering out the as we got to the door of the Oval Office. We all shook hands. They tried to squeeze mine off. There was much touching of fists and flashing of hand signs and they were gone. I could have sworn I heard a whispered "New Brotherhood" as they walked away. I tried not to think about that.

I entered the Oval Office hesitantly, then heaved a sigh of relief when I saw that Langtry and Luccio were gone. Except for the two tiny dogs sleeping on the old oak desk, I was alone with the President. Now here's a situation I never expected.

He cleared his throat and looked at me.

"I don't know how I can express my gratitude, Mr. Dresden, if it weren't for you, my wife and youngest would either be dead or hostage to that woman." He reached behind him for an envelope on his desk. He handed it to me.

"I know the Protective detail and other White House staff pooled their money and paid you."

I nodded.

"Please take this as well. It isn't payment, it's a retainer."

"A retainer, sir?"

"In case we need you again, this country, my family or Agent Bennet's family."

I pocketed the envelope.

"All you need to do is call, Mr. President."

He nodded. "I had your vehicle towed from the hospital, Mr. Dresden. My secretary outside can have it brought around for you whenever you are ready. I believe you have eaten? Do you want to rest awhile before you leave for Chicago? We can accommodate you here or get you a hotel room if you prefer."

I was suddenly exhausted. My foot hurt.

"Thank you, Mr. President. I could use some sleep before I start back for Chicago. A hotel would be fine. One outside that crazy beltway would be great."

The President laughed.

"I'll have the driver take you there, he can get a cab back."

I fell asleep in the jeep on the way to the hotel.


End file.
